Chapter 1/Stranded
(Uncharted island) Kira lays on the sand soaked and wet as she wakes up and looks around the island for Typhuss but can't see him or the boat and she unzips her vest and ties it around her waist. All right, Kira time to start searching for Typhuss Kira says to herself. On the otherside of the island the boat is beached on the shallow water as Typhuss walks out of the boat with a cut on his forehead and he tapped his combadge to get ahold of Kira. Typhuss to Kira, please respond Kira says Typhuss as he walks around the island. Then he tries his ship. Kira to Intrepid, Intrepid respond says Typhuss but can't get his ship. (Inside boat) Typhuss treats the cut on his forehead and does his log entry in case he's not rescued and he died. Admiral's log stardate 66001, Kira and I were on romantic getaway on my yacht to spend time alone but then a storm hit and Kira got thrown overboard, I have to find her. Typhuss puts on a SIMs beacon, gets a tricorder and a type 2 phaser, he leaves to go search for Kira. (Space, Earth orbit) The Intrepid is over the Pacific Ocean. (Main bridge) Typhuss come in, this is the Intrepid calling Admiral Kira please respond Captain Martin says as he's on the bridge in front of the main viewer. Lieutenant O'Neill looks at him. I'm sorry sir but I'm not getting anything Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at Captain Martin. John then thinks and turns to Lieutenant Commander Jenkins. Jenkins pre the ship for a surface search we're going down Captain Martin says as he goes back to the Captain's chair and sits down. Sir, this is a Sovereign class not an Intrepid class Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin turns to Commander Madden. I know but we're not landing we're just searching for him Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Madden. Then he turns to Commander Curtis. Curtis inform Starfleet of the Admiral's disappearance and that we're searching for him Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Curtis at tactical. She nods and starts the call to Starfleet. (Surface, uncharted island, night time) Typhuss searches for Kira as he's looking around the area for her it starts raining again and thundering and lighting as he runs to find a cave he sees Kira with a Bajoran phaser trained on him. Oh, Typhuss oh thank god I thought you were dead Kira says as she hugs him. Its all right every thing is going to be all right says Typhuss as he hugs Kira. Then they hear static from the combadge. Typhuss that sounds like John's voice Kira says as she takes the combadge and listens to it. She gets out her tricorder and puts the badge on it and amplifies the transmission. This is Captain Martin on board Intrepid Typhuss or Kira do you read me John says over the combadge. Yes John yes we read you oh thank god Kira says as she smiles. Its great to hear your voices we're coming to you now so be ready for a sweep beam Captain Martin says over the combadge. Both Typhuss and Kira head to the beach and they get out of the forest and see the Intrepid approaching them. (Main bridge, red alert) Picking them up bearing 213 mark 889 on the island Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console. Before Captain Martin to issue the order as sharp jolt hits the ship as sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles as crewmen fall from the consoles. A whirlwind has us I can't break us free of it Lieutenant Commander Jenkins says as she's attempting to level the ship off. (Uncharted island) Both Typhuss and Kira are shocked by this at Typhuss warns them of a cliff. Watch out there is a cliff says Typhuss as he speaks into the combadge. Static goes over his combadge. (Main bridge, red alert) Jenkins gets control as ship skids the side of the cliff with the shields as sparks erupt. Shields are dangerously low sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin hits the armrest. Damn take us back up we'll have to come up with a different plan Captain Martin says as he looks at the crew. (Uncharted island) They watch their only hope of rescue leave. Well, guess we're really stranded Kira says as she sits on the damaged boat. Typhuss walks up to her and sits next to her. I just need to fix the engine and we will be good to go, without John risking my ship and my crew I can take care of myself and you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Typhuss you need to stop being hard on him he knew the risk of bring the ship down here he at least had to try and I bet the crew was behind him because they don't want you killed Kira says as she looks at him. I just need to fix and engine and we can go, I have had this boat for 20 years I think I can fix the engine without help says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.